Fantendo Board Bash!
Story A unknown Villain is Kidnapping people from different realities and is placing them in replicas of Enviroments! Now they have to escape the Kidnapper's domain! Gameplay Fantendo Board Bash is a Party Game Collab hosted by Ionic Slime! Its a game where you travel around all sorts of environments from many different games roll Dice, collect items and winning Tokens! Characters Fluffy Series: Fluffytails Course: Fresh Forest Bio: It was Midnight, while getting my midnight snack it ambushed me (It was hiding in the Fridge), now I'm back in Fresh Forest for some reason. Creator: Ionic Slime Abza Series: None, But she's appeared in 2 Smash Bros Fangames Course: Weapon Wilds (Improved By Ionic) Bio: She was ambushed and beaten by the mystery kidnapper. Creator: Ink Meezy Series: Broken Rifts(Upcoming) Course: Heresy Mountain Bio: I just woke up back in that forsaken mountain... Must be a joke... Where's everyone when you need them? Hm... Creator: Kittyabs951 Boards 1.Fresh Forest Its a Minty fresh forest on Khirora, its calm and peaceful. Its a simple stage with lots of power up spaces and some event spaces. 2. Heresy Mountain The infamous 'Mountain of Illusions', known to drive those who climb it to madness. The more tokens you have or the higher up you are, the more you see 'illusions'. these range from just tokens that aren't there to everything being upside down and everyone else is a shadow during your turn or some more surreal stuff. It can get pretty freaky so watch out ! 3. Weapon Wilds The Kiddnapper had some trouble trying take Abza to a place, so he had to Improvise! Weapon Wilds is arena full of Massive Weapons everywhere! Step carefully, not all of them are stable! Events Fresh Forest Fluffo Scramble Lots of Fluffytails Move and scramble spaces! Fluffo Stack Randomly a fluffytail stack can show up randomly after hitting a Event Space, once you reach it you can get special items! Heresy Mountain Weapon Wilds Thunder Hammer The hammer shocks a random player Slice n, Dice The Sword Slices the person that landed on the space Items Cookie This Cookie increases Rolls by 2 Jackfruit Takes 2 from a enemy's roll Fluffo Transport Pass Lets a person warp to a enemy before rolling. Bounce Shoes After the round is over a random enemy is bounced! Golden Cookie Doubles the number rolled! Minigames Bubble Trouble A fluffytail is blowing bubbles, in order to win you have to pop the most bubbles! Stack-Attack You have to stack the highest with a partner in 60 seconds. The tallest stack wins! River Rage You have to avoid Enemies while rowing away from the waterfall, however is left after 1 minute wins! Stuff it In! Its a eating compition! Who even eats the most food wins! Fire in the Hole Shoot fireballs at enemies, whoever is left wins! Greetings From Mt Fluffo Avoid Snowballs thrown by Fluffytails and collect coins to win! Ham' Me Down Who ever gets the most Meteor Oinks into their pen wins! Night of the Living Boogers Surive 2 Minutes without out being touched by a slime to win! Whale Lunch Try to knock your enemies off into the Ocean to win! Fluffo Knows Best Follow the Fluffo's Movements correctly or you lose! Fake Fruit Collect all the real fruit and no fakes (There's differences between the 2), the one with the most real food wins! Spot the Odd one out! Find the all Odd Ones Out to win! More Coming Soon! Bosses Bosses are fought after the last round, they have the tokens out of all minigames! Angry Lookaliri (Fresh Forest) It swoops side to side while you have to try to land on it, the more hits it take the faster it goes! Other smaller Lookaliris spawn that can also be stomped, which if it hits the big one it does damage! If you hit the ground your out! Buttons(Heresy Mountain) The doll of illusions! He fires illusion balls at the player. You have to bounce them back with the reflective cape to try to hit him. Stay in rhythm! You can take 3 hits before being out! Gallery maybe.png Lookaliris.png AbzaExoAlternateExpression.png|Abza (Credit to Ink) Category:Original Games Category:Original Characters Category:Collabs Category:Ionic's Pages